Ciúmes
by Mello Evans
Summary: Ele se mordia de ciúmes, mas o sexo pra fazer as pazes depois era mais gostoso. .:Jensha. Slash. LEMON. Pseudo-Smut:.


●**Slash. Lemon. Jensha. Pseudo-Smut. I have NOT betareader.●**

**Disclaimer: Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic pertence a Jensen Ross Ackles (e vice-versa) e ambos são meus –qq**

**Nota**: Essa vai de presente supresa para a **AnarcoGirl **porque foram as reviews dela que me ajudaram a sair do meu _bloquei-Jensha-Dastiel_ **=D****

* * *

**

_Ciúmes_

_por Mello Evans

* * *

_

Misha engoliu em seco enquanto sentia medo, mas não aquele medo mórbido de invadir as entranhas e saber que você morreria por algum motivo iminente. Era aquele outro medo – aquele, de certa maneira, ainda pior–, o de perder. Ele não teve como reagir, Collins estava acuado diante da parede do próprio quarto, diante da própria cama, diante de seu quase-ex-amante. E tudo por quê? Seus ciúmes. Será que eram realmente infundados como Jensen dizia ser?

–Como você acha que estou saindo com Jared? – Perguntou o outro levemente alterado. Era raro vê-lo assim, geralmente ele sempre estava entretido com alguma brincadeira ou rindo de alguma piada engraçada.

–Vocês dois vivem se abraçando, brincando quando não estamos gravando... – Disse analisando o outro ou pelo menos tentando.

Ackles tremeu os lábios levemente. Ele deveria voltar, ele deveria sair dali. Ele invadira o quarto do outro sem autorização, sorte que nenhum vizinho vira nada, mas ele não podia simplesmente ir embora, não com Misha achando que ele estava com outro, sendo que de uns tempos pra cá ele só tinha olhos para aqueles outros olhos azuis, aqueles mesmos olhos que o encaravam felinos. Sentiu um impulso de agarrar o outro, refreou. –Você também brinca, não é mesmo? Coisas de colegas. – Molhou os lábios, agora ele queria atacar _mesmo_. Como o moreno podia não confiar? Era tão óbvio que suas intenções com Collins eram muito mais do que mera amizade de gravações.

–Não acredito. – Afirmou, era evidente que ele acreditava, mas de alguma forma seus lábios não correspondiam às mensagens que seu cérebro mandava tão avidamente.

–Não? – Lamentou.

–Isso mesmo. – Lamentou também, só que consigo mesmo.

Jensen cerrou os punhos, tentou se controlar. _**Tarde demais**_. Foi a passos largos ao encontro de Misha e o arremessou contra a parede mais próxima, segurou-o pela gola da camisa, aproximou suas bocas, prensou o corpo do outro entre o seu o a parede fria enquanto sua perna se infiltrava ladinamente entre as do outro.

O moreno gemeu, sua cabeça tacou levemente na parede, mas não choramingou com aquilo, ele não estava nem um pouco interessado se algum hematoma pudesse ficar em seu couro cabeludo. Sentiu o frio em suas costas e o quente encostar-se logo mais a frente de seu corpo, mas ele podia se controlar, podia mandar o outro se foder em outro lugar, mas era melhor se foder ali mesmo, foder ele mesmo e era isso que ele estava querendo desde que viu o loiro entrar em seu quarto, parecendo tão macho quanto possível – um toque em que ele emprestara tão bem para o seu papel de Dean Winchester.

Ackles sentiu o outro tentar em vão lhe empurrar, mas ele foi mais ágil, ele provaria quem estava enganado ali. Prendeu os braços de Misha em uma só mão e por detrás do corpo dele, aproveitou a chance para afastar a cabeça deste – sim! Apelaria para o ponto fraco – deu leves beijos ao longo da pele branca, sentiu a jugular pulsando mais rapidamente, mordeu, notou um contorcer a sua frente, ouviu um gemido, mas não parou. Esfregou sua ereção, precisava de alívio, precisava se sentir dentro, dentro de certo lugar. A calça estava apertada, doía, estava duro, porém aguentaria mais, iria torturar aquele ator de uma figa por mais algum tempo.

O moreno já estava perdendo sua linha de raciocínio. O que eles estavam falando mesmo? Ahh... Sim... Algo sobre ciúmes. Mas talvez, só quem sabe, ele estivesse se precipitado um pouco. Bom, depois pensaria no motivo dele estar se mordendo de ciúmes de Jen – com todos os motivos do mundo para tal fato – e se concentraria nas mordidas distribuídas em seu pescoço, maldito, usara seu _ponto fraco_. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas o aperto em seus pulsos estava bem forte. Gemeu. Sentiu a mão livre do outro desafivelar o cinto, Deus! Ele dali a alguns minutos blasfemaria se por um acaso do demônio o loiro não o chupasse até sugar sua alma. –Mais! – Pediu, quase suplicou.

–Você quer mais? – Questionou sabendo a resposta.

–Quero. –Era impossível não resistir.

–E todo aquele ciúme, hein? – Disse rouco enquanto atribuía movimentos amorais no outro.

–N-não tenho, você é meu e pronto.

–Eu sou. Então... hum... pare com isso, certo?

Collins apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente enquanto sentia seus pulsos livres. Viu o outro se afastar e abrir a braguilha da calça – a noite prometia. Pensou remotamente em esperar o outro fazer o serviço, mas não seria tão passivo assim, não daquela vez. Segurou Jensen pelo braço jogando-o na cama, ajoelhou-se no chão próximo a cama e entre as pernas do loiro, terminou de abrir o jeans e começou a manipular a ereção do outro com as mãos.

–M-Misha, pare.

–Parar? – Sorriu seu sorriso ladino. –Agora não. – Disse abocanhando o membro com gula, não queria perder jamais aquele cara que arrasava seu juízo quase sempre tão equilibrado apesar de suas brincadeiras.

Ackles pensou remotamente em afastar Collins do meio de suas pernas e penetrá-lo ali mesmo e sem nenhuma preparação, mas sua mente não teve sensatez o suficiente para lidar com aquela língua tão marota. Agora ele sabia muito bem como era que o moreno iria ser político, com aquela língua tão mordaz a sua retorica era perfeita. Principalmente aquela que estava acontecendo logo mais abaixo do seu umbigo. Por todos os santos, da próxima vez que Misha Collins fosse para o Nepal como todo aquele budismo dele, Jen com toda a certeza iria junto. Dez dias sem aquele cara, sem aquela língua, poderia, sim, acontecer um verdadeiro apocalipse.

Jensen aproveitou um momento em que o moreno deixara de chupá-lo para levantar-se, geralmente Collins fazia dele gato e sapato além de passivo – não que ele não gostasse –, mas daquela vez ele pagaria por suas desconfianças. Agarrou o moreno e o jogou na cama. –Você vai ficar aí quietinho falou ficando de pé.

O budista até que quis dizer alguma coisa, mesmo! Mas não pôde, ele tinha naquele exato momento a visão mais maravilhosa e cobiçada pelas mulheres e homens que assistiam Supernatural.

O loiro simplesmente fazia o favor de retirar sua blusa lentamente, ele queria torturá-lo e estava conseguindo. Retirou a blusa, o jeans e aquela boxer na qual ele ficava tão perfeito. Engatinhou na cama até ficar sobre o moreno, esfregou-se neste, mas não conseguiu ficar somente com isso por muito tempo. Logo os movimentos tímidos aumentaram e quando se viu já estava quase engolindo a boca de Misha e arrancando suas roupas.

Misha ajudou a retirar as roupas, já estava ficando louco, já queria sentir mais do que apenas fricções. –Acabe logo com isso.

Jensen sorriu, enfim o outro tinha esquecido aquele ciúme besta e vira o que realmente era bom. Virou-o de costas, segurando com força caso houvesse alguma resistência, beijou a nuca, desceu pelas costas, fez todo o caminho da coluna, daquela pele macia, apertou aquelas nádegas tão tentadoras. Ele as comeria com a boca se pudesse. Passou a língua entre elas vendo o corpo logo mais abaixo se contorcer de êxtase e segurar seus cabelos para que fizesse mais. Começou a tocar a excitação suplicante de Collins. Mais um pouco e ele passaria da barreira do absurdo de querer tanto alguém.

–Por que está demorando tanto? – O loiro ouviu, só não sabia dizer se era uma pergunta ou um gemido rouco.

Ackles tratou logo de agir, nem ele queria esperar tanto. Tocou-se para lubrificar mais sua ereção e colocou-se naquela entrada tão tentadora, forçou. Ouviu um choramingo – o que lhe impeliu de penetrar mais. Aquela não era a primeira vez, mas todas eram como se sempre fossem. –Está bom assim? – Perguntou aumentando as investidas.

–Ótimo. – Falou agarrando-se aos lençóis.

Era tão bom sentir aquela quentura tão sexy, tão apertada se contraindo em volta de seu membro fazendo com que ele tentasse buscar todas as suas forças para não gozar ali mesmo. Deitou sobre o outro, sentindo as costas tentadoramente suadas, segurou na cabeça de Collins, embrenhando seus dedos na cabeleira escura para assim penetrá-lo melhor.

Misha já estava ficando louco, se rebolava de encontro à excitação do outro, mordia a própria mão, gemia alto e pedia internamente para que ninguém escutasse aquilo tudo. Porém sentiu o outro sair de dentro de seu corpo e virá-lo de frente – ele realmente não gostou daquilo. Entretanto a raiva demorou pouco quando sua excitação afundou naquela boca quente, enquanto sentia dentes arranharem sua glande e vezes outras sendo substituídos por uma língua úmida e mais amoral impossível. Collins não aguentou e gozou ali mesmo, vendo o outro sorver seu  
êxtase e engolir com uma fome jamais vista em noite nenhum em que ambos ficaram juntos. Mas não teve tempo de pensar e quando se viu já estava sendo penetrado por um ávido Jensen e logo depois um liquido quente se alastrar por todo o seu interior, quase ele teria gozado mais uma vez.

Ambos caíram exaustos e Misha Collins teve a certeza. Não havia motivos para ter ciúmes, mas o sexo pra fazer as pazes era muito mais gostoso.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Enfim. Estou começando a sair do meu bloqueio com Jensha (actor's fic em geral) e até mesmo com Dastiel, embora eu ainda não tenha coragem de publicar uma que está mofando no meu PC. Estou contente que eu esteja só em uma pseudo-fase-de-bloqueio com esses dois, afinal eu sei que essa fic está uma droga ¬¬', mas eu melhoro, eu juro! (ou pelo menos vou tentar). Espero que tenha ficado plausível, sério mesmo, e que tenha no mínimo "dado pro gasto" –qq _

_E Anarco... gostou? =*  
_

_E eu adoraria receber __**review**__. :dedos:_

_**P.S:**__ Desculpem a falta de beta, mas eu ainda arranjo uma. s2_


End file.
